


Pretty little hyung

by Lilsluttybunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cock Slut, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Bonding, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Verse, Rape, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsluttybunny/pseuds/Lilsluttybunny
Summary: Doyoung borrowed haechan's laptop cause his was broken and he wish he never did
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 66





	Pretty little hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Rape  
> Read at your own risk

No one was in the The fifth floor dorm it was just doyoung and himself, he was sitting legs crossed on his bed and there were cute plushies surrounding him, he was wearing his favourite outfit, an oversized pink sweatshirt with a pair of white high socks, the clothes were warm and cosy and it makes him feel pretty, he had no make up on cause he just showered, his hair was dryed perfectly and it was messy, his hair locks were standing everywhere, but he didn't mind it he's gonna sleep soon anyway 

He had haechan's laptop opened in front of him, he had one before but one time it fell from his hands and landed on the hard floor and now it's totally broken so he keeps taking and borrowing the others laptops but it's his first time taking haechan's 

The younger won't let him borrow it so he took it secretly, at the moment donghyuck was out of the dorms visiting the dreamies, doyoung actually doesn't need the device but his curiosity is killing him, he wants to know what donghyuck is hiding from him that he doesn't want him to see so bad

'Personal' that is a name of a file that caught taeyong's attention so he just easily decided to open it, three other files appeared 'pictures-videos-sounds' 

He clicked on videos, and what he saw totally surprised him, the innocent haechan their lovely maknae is watching porn videos, he kept scrolling down looking at the lewd thumbnails of omegas getting fucked by alphas, mostly were male omegas, but it's not bothering him, haechan is man, an alpha that has his own needs and doyoung would lie if he said that he doesn't watch porn himself 

But doyoung felt a disappointment 

Suddenly between the porn videos one of his fancams appeared, and the omega's hand stopped moving, it was his make a wish fancam, the one where he had a croptop on 

He scrolled down a little and there was another one then another..another..another, literally all of his fancams were there, it made him feel frightened and...disgusted 

He doesn't know why his fancams are there but he's feeling scared, he exited the videos file, then clicked on the pictures one with a shaky hands 

Suddenly a heavy feeling in his stomach hit him as he stared without blinking at the pictures in front of him, the file was just his pictures and nothing else, mostly sexy photos of him where his body was exposed, there was even photos of him in the bathroom taking a shower 

His little body on the bed jumped as the door of his room was slammed open and there was donghyuck looking angry as hell "d-donghyuck wha-" the young alpha was quick to lock the door and pin doyoung down on the bed straddling his hips 

He didn't get the omega to talk he just pushed his lips roughly on his hyung's, kissing them randomly, trying to push his tongue in between doyoung's pressed lips, the omega was struggling under him trying to push him away but haechan was strong cause he's an alpha and Doyoung is too weak compared to him 

"i always wanted to get my hands on you but i was too scared from your reaction now that you know my secret, i won't be holding myself back tonight" donghyuck pulled away, he knows that doyoung is stubborn and he would never open his lips so he gave up and started leaving wet kisses on his neck while pressing down his half hard dick on the omega's hip bones, he can kiss doyoung later, it's not like he's letting him go tonight 

"You have a very soft skin just as i expected hyung, so pretty" the alpha was biting licking and chewing on the omega's collarbones creating marks and hickeys all over doyoung's neck, sucking the sweet dermis between his teeth 

"Donghyuck please don't, i will forgive you bu-" doyoung let out a cry as haechan started to roam his hands under his hoodie and he felt the alpha's dick growing and his pheromones spreading all over the room making him in the need to submit to him

"I'm sorry hyung, i can't, my inner alpha wants to have you so bad" the alpha stood up and unbuckled his belts then unzipped his pants letting them fall to the floor along with his boxer, revealing his big hard cock, it was average but a little thick and it was curved perfectly

"Donghyuck, p-please" doyoung was pleading haechan to stop and not do anything they would regret later but the younger has already made up his mind he was gonna fuck him tonight

"I can't, you are the one who went through my secrets when i told not to, now you have to pay for it" doyoung moved backwards till his back hit the wall beside the bed, he was shaking he doesn't want to do such a dirty thing with someone he take as his own little brother, it disgusts him and he doesn't want to ruin their friendship, _But every thing is ruined_

The alpha bring a knee up to the bed, than got on it so he's standing in front of the omega, the omega was facing his cock, donghyuck had him looking up with doe teary eyes pleading him, he looked pitiful 

"Suck it" haechan ordered and grabbed his cock then aimed it to doyoung's tightly closed mouth, the omega turned his head to the other side then he felt a hand grab the locks of his hair roughly making his yelp and scream in pain, the alpha took that as a chance to push the head of his cock inside his hyung's warm mouth "don't dare and bite, i will hurt you so bad if you did" 

The alpha started pulling out then pushing in, and with every thrust he gets deeper, he was glaring down at doyoung's face, the omega was looking helplessly up at him, his face was reddened, he was tearing up and his jaw and chin were covered with his own spit mixed with donghyuck's pre-cum

The blowjob was so dirty and messy, every time the head of haechan's cock hit the back of doyoung's throat, the omega gag around it making disgusting gag sounds, his fingers were buried on the alpha's thighs as donghyuck abused his face, skull fucking him

"Fuck, your mouth feel so good wrapped around my cock, i have fantasised about face-fucking you multiple times but i have never thought it would feel this good, i already feel like cumming when i just got in" haechan was grinding and rolling his hips on the omega's face as if it was a pussy hole

The omega was having a trouble breathing he can't breathe with his mouth since it was being fucked nor his nose cause the alpha keep pressing it on his puplic bone that was cover with hair, his eyes were rolling back 

"You look so pretty, god i want to destroy you" donghyuck pulled out when he felt a knot being created inside his stomach, he wanted to cum inside doyoung's pussy, doesn't want to waste his cum 

The omega was coughing roughly while panting hardly trying to inhale then exhale, his face was a mess but the alpha sees it as an art he created, suddenly his legs were being pulled and his back hit the soft mattress, he was too dizzy to tell what's going around, his vision was blurred and slowly it was coming back to normal that's when he felt his legs being spreaded

Then he felt a sudden wave of pain in his lower stomach, the alpha was entering his pussy spreading the wet cheeks by the head of his big cock, he looked up as he felt himself coming back to reality 

Haechan was looking at him with lust in his eyes "fuck, so damn tight, my cock is barely going in" he was forcing his cock in eagerly while pulling the omega down on him to meet his thrust, the pain was unbearable to the omega, he felt like being teared apart 

"Look down here, your little cunt is sucking me in, are you sure you're not enjoying it hyung? You keep sucking me inside, such a fucking slut" he said with a cocky tone then started moving in and out, he even didn't let doyoung adjust his size, he was too impatient to cum and fill the omega up with his pups

"Since i was a teenager and i get off your fancams and pictures, you're just too pretty hyung, this is all your fault" doyoung let out a cry when he heard his words, it was his fault, an omega shouldn't be living with alphas, he should has never started this career, he's the one to blame 

"Every piece of cloth you lost, i stole them, your panties, your socks and t'shirts, they are all with me, they all had your alluring scent on them" haechan groaned as he felt the walls of the omega's cunt clenching around him 

Tears were gathering again in doyoung's eyes as he felt waves of pleasure, he shouldn't be liking this "N-no, this isn't real" he was shaking his head side to side, he hates himself right now, his body is liking the feeling of the alphas cock inside of him 

"You're so pretty hyung, just for me, i'm the only one who can see you like this" donghyuck pushed a hand between their bodies and pressed his thumb on the omega's clit rubbing at softly unlike his movements, they were rough and brutal 

Doyoung whined at the action as his tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes were shut close, he didn't want to look up at haechan, he had his hands glued to the sheets, he was holding the cloth so tightly in his hands, trying to endure the pain and the pleasure to hold his moans back 

"Look at me hyung" the alpha brought his wet thumb that was cover with slick to doyoung's face, pressing the finger to his lips "i'm sorry, hyung forgive me, you know i can't stop myself, i'm so fucking sorry" doyoung opened his eyes as he heard the alpha above him let out a cry 

Haechan was tearing up, he looked like a mess, the older's heart broke at the view that he forgot that their bodies were still connected "haechannie.." the omega softly said as he moved his one of his hands up to touch donghyuck's wet cheek, his thumb rubbed the under of the younger eyes drying his tears with his hand

Haechan movements got slower and he held doyoung's hand that was covering his cheeks "i'm so sorry" a kiss "hyung i'm really sorry" he keeps leaving kisses on the omega's hand between his words, doyoung broke into a sob at the younger's words "don't hate please hyung" 

"Forgive me for what i'm about to do" donghyuck started packing up his pace again, thrusting in and out of his hyung's cunt, he can feel his cock getting stroked by the walls of doyoung's wet pussy

The omega let his moans out this times, they were between screams and high pitched whines, the feeling of the alpha snapping his hips repeatedly again his, his lower body is on fire

Haechan grabbed the end of his sweatshirt and then pulled it up so he can get the omega out of it, when he's done he threw it away not caring where it would land "so fucking pretty" the alpha mumbled under his breath while playing with the omega's pinky nipples 

"H-hyuck don't-" haechan took one of doyoung's tit between his teeth softly licking it, the omega gaspd and choked on a cry as tears were welling up in his eyes, he forgot how to breath, his body is feeling good and he hates it

He arched his spine of the alpha bite on his out standing hard tit, he knows his chest is sensitive and he hates that he's reacting to haechan's actions "hyung you feel so good around me, i can't wait to cum and fill you up with my pups" at this moment doyoung skipped a beat then started struggle harder than before 

"No..haechan you can't Oh god please don't, i will do anything plea-" he was cut off by a forced kiss from the younger, haechan pinned him down with both hands beside his head as he kissed him like he's about to eat him, and when doyoung tried to break the kiss he was dreaded by a hungery growl from the alpha

Donghyuck moved his hands down and grabbed doyoung's tiny waist digging his fingers on his skin as he forced him down on his cock, entering him so deep that his dick can enter his womb, doyoung's hands went to grab the alpha's biceps tightly

Haechan rocked his hips against doyoung's he can feel his dick brushing the omega's most sensitive spot, doyoung was moaning pleasured but haechan swallowed every moan he let out as he fucked his tongue in, doyoung lips taste so sweet that donghyuck can't get enough of it

His tongue explored the older's mouth and sucked every breath in, the kiss was messy and wet but haechan didn't mind it 

"I'm gonna pump you up full of my seed, soon you will be walking around with big round stomach around the dorm" the alpha said once he pulled away, giving doyoung time to breathe then he started fucking into him more frantically as the lewd sound of their skin slapping got louder 

Doyoung was braindead at the moment, he entered a sub space where he could only think about obeying and taking every thing an alpha gives him " _alpha, feels good_ " doyoung isnt in his right mind 

Haechan felt a spark when he knew that his hyung was feeling good and it only made him move in an animalistic pace, the alpha leaned down and put his head in the crock of the omega's neck, burying his head there as he let out a pleasant growl knowing that doyoung was liking the pleasure he's giving him 

"Gonna breed you so good baby" haechan snarls next to doyoung's ear as he felt himself close to climax, he lost the rhythm of his thrusts and his hips stuttered as he chased his own orgasm 

Doyoung mind was blank, his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he felt his pussy being abused and used roughly " _A-alpha fill me up, i'm gonna be a good omega"_ Doyoung's words went straight down to donghyuck's cock 

The Alpha sinked his teeth in his hyung's neck and buried his cock deep inside of him as he felt his knot starting to swell inside of doyoung shooting a huge load of cum in his hyung

The omega let out a high pitched cry and held haechan too tight, their sweaty bodies were pressed against one another, he was being bred and mated at the same time it was painful "haechan h-hurts stop it" 

"It's okey, i'm done" donghyuck pulled away from doyoung's neck, looking down at the mark he left on the omega's neck happily "you're officially mine now" doyoung started sobbing again when he realized what haechan has done to him 

The alpha held doyoung's face with both hands then pressed his forehead again his "i'm gonna be a good alpha to you, i will protect you, no one can take you away from me now, you're bonded to me, i love you so much doyoungie" the omega cried harder at the fact that haechan addressed him by his own name, he's not his hyung anymore, he's his omega and _mate_

Now he's _mated, bonded and pregnant by a person he thought of him as his little brother_


End file.
